Rookies
by Sharinguy1896
Summary: Two friends get sucked into the Naruto world. This is their story. Rated T for language and just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story ever so be nice.**

"Hey… hey! WAKE UP!" yelled a familiar voice. "You dumbass, you fell asleep again!" It sounded like a friend. "Open your eyes Ryan!" It was Bethany, his best friend.

"Ehhhh….. I'm up ok?" Ryan mumbled. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the level of light. SMACK! Ryan felt a sharp slap across his face, bringing him to full wakefulness again. "Ow, I was already up ya know!" Ryan complained while rubbing his now red cheek.

"I know." Bethany said with a smirk on her face.

"Are you two quite done yet?" asked their teacher Ms. K. They didn't know or care what the K stood for.

"Yes ma'am." Bethany said politely.

"Mmmhmm…." Ryan mumbled, falling back asleep. There were a few childish comments heard from behind them, but they didn't care much at all.

"Alright then…." Ms. K replied turning back to the chalkboard then droned on for the next 30 minutes about something on long division. The two students quietly sat there for the rest of the class, either taking notes or sleeping.

DIIIIING!!! The school bell pierced the quiet air of the classroom. The two friends were up and out of the door within a matter of five minutes

"Wanna come to my house?" Bethany asked

"Well…" Ryan chewed on the idea, thinking about his homework and how he should raise his grade in science…

"I have snacks." Bethany said, popping Ryan's thought bubble.

"Sure!" Ryan instantly agreed. They walked to Bethany's house and plopped down on the couch.

"Ahh… I'm so glad its Friday!" Bethany sighed.

"Where are the snacks?"

The two friends sat and watched TV for the next half hour. Then Naruto came on TV and the two sat up.

"Cool" Bethany said. "I love this show" Suddenly the TV flashes white and the screen starts to suck them in.

"What the?-" Ryan yells as he's pulled out of his chair and gets knocked unconscious as he gets sucked through the screen.

"Ryan! Waaaah!!!" Bethany yells as she gets sucked into the TV.

"Kids! I brought snacks!" Bethany's mother shouts as she comes into the room. "Kids?" She sees her living room destroyed and her TV showing static. "Kids!?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Unggg…. Where am I?" Ryan groans as he attempts to sit up.

"Don't hurt yourself, you've got some minor head injuries and a sprained ankle" he hears a familiar female voice say. "Now, let me heal you." The voice says. Ryan opens his eyes and sees a girl with pink hair and hands growing green kneeling before him. He was propped up against a tree and saw another person standing behind her.

"S-Sakura?!" Ryan practically yelled.

"Naruto, how does he know me?" Sakura turns around and asks the person behind her.

"Naruto?!" Ryan yells again. "Are you real?"

"Well no duh they're real." He sees Bethany standing behind Naruto poking him in the arm. "See? And don't worry I already told them what happened and where we came from."

"And….?" Ryan asked, hoping for a positive answer

"They think were crazy." Bethany replied flatly.

"Oh…." Ryan mumbled

"Me and Sakura are gonna take you to granny Tsunade 'cause that's what were supposed to do with newcomers to the village." Naruto explained to the two.

"Um…..ok." The two simultaneously agreed.

Ryan and Bethany walked alongside Naruto and Sakura the whole way eyeing everything that they passed until they reached the hokage's mansion. They walked inside and continued to eye everything they passed. Sakura pointed to two chairs "Wait here, Lady Tsunade will be with you shortly." Sakura said. The two ninja went inside and closed the door. The two non-ninja sat down and looked around nervously.

"What's gonna happen now?" Bethany asked

"I-"Ryan's voice was cut off by the sound of Tsunade's booming voice.

"Come in!"

The two friends walked in trying to hide behind each other just as a man with silver hair jumped in the room and plunged syringes into their wrists. Once they were filled as soon as he was there he was gone.

"What the hell was that!?' Ryan screamed at Tsunade.

"Calm down, were just sampling your blood to see what jutsus you can use." Tsunade explained.

"You gave off the chakra signals of ninja but you don't wear any headbands so we just wanted to be sure." They heard a voice come from behind them. They turned around and saw Kakashi standing in the doorway holding two syringes in his hand.

"We can use jutsus?" Bethany asked.

"Apparently." Tsunade replied.

"Cool!" Ryan said as he started to form random hand seals. "Chidori!" he yelled as he slammed his fist into the wall. "Ow!" he yelled. No Chidori.

"It doesn't work that way." Kakashi said

"Oh…" Ryan mumbled

"Lady Tsunade," Kakashi said "We should get these to a place to stay so we can figure out what they're saying IS true." He narrowed his one visible eye as he said the last part.

"You're right." Tsunade said. "Shizune! Get these kids hotel rooms until we figure out who they are!" Tsunade boomed.

"Yes ma'am." Shizune said shakily. Ryan hadn't noticed she was there. She gave off such a small impression, probably because Tsunade was yelling so much. She took the two by the wrists and led them outside.

Tsunade opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a bottle of sake. She watched Shizune wrap medical tape around Bethany's wrist and Ryan laughing as she squirmed.

"Something is strange about those two…" Kakashi said.

"Were going to have to figure out if that's good…or not." Tsunade said.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Discoveries

**A/N: This is the second chapter of the story where the two discover their ninja powers. Enjoy!**

"Wow, this is so cool! Were gonna be ninja!" Ryan's voice echoed through his hotel room.

"Why are you so positive were going to be anything even close to a ninja?" Bethany retorted. "How are you even sure…?" Bethany mumbled sadly. She shook her head. "I'm gonna go take a shower." She said heading towards her room across the hall.

"Have fun." Ryan said while trying another attempt at the Chidori. She heard a thump and Ryan grumbling "Ouch! Stupid wall!" Bethany chuckled softly and continued to head into her room to see which clothes to put on after her shower. It was a pleasant surprise to see that there was already an outfit waiting for her.

"Cute." She said then turned to the mirror to see if it would look good on her. She dropped her clothes and screamed at what she saw.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hello Kakashi." Tsunade said feeling his presence.

"Lady Hokage, you were right about them being strange. If they're good then that's a big win for us." Kakashi explained.

"And if they're bad?" Tsunade asked.

"Well… just look at these" Kakashi said handing Tsunade two documents.

Tsunade read the papers and her eyes widened and a huge grin was brought to her face. "Well well… let's pay those two a visit shall we?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What happened!?" Ryan asked frantically as he ran into Bethany's room. She pointed to the mirror as if she'd seen a ghost.

"L-look." She stuttered.

"What?" he looked into the mirror and gasped. He looked like an anime character! "Cool!" he ran closer to the mirror to inspect his new features. He still had dark blond hair but his eyes were bigger and a much more brilliant green then they were before. He looked over at Bethany and she looked different too. Her hair was shiny and a deep brown and her eyes were also bigger but in a good way. She now had that girlish figure she had always complained about lacking.

"This is crazy!" Ryan screamed.

"I know."

"No, I mean…. We look hot!" Ryan exclaimed as he struck a Gai-like pose in the mirror.

"You're so weird." Bethany seemed to calm down a bit. Ryan smiled.

"Thanks I-" His voice was cut off by a loud knocking on the door.

"Come in I guess…" Bethany shouted to the door. The door opened to reveal Kakashi and Tsunade standing in the hallway.

"May we come in?" Tsunade asked politely.

"Sure." Ryan said.

The two walked In. Tsunade sat down in a chair and Kakashi stood staring cautiously at Ryan and Bethany. After about 10 minutes of awkward silence Tsunade decided to break the ice.

"Do you feel special?" The two just stared at Tsunade, thinking she was crazy. "Because you are." She continued.

"You have the Kekkei Genkai of the Hyuuga and the Uchiha clans." Kakashi explained. "You" he said pointing to Ryan "have the Sharingan and you" he said pointing to Bethany "have the Byakugan"

"But how?" Ryan asked.

"We know just as much as you do now" Tsunade said.

"I will train you" He said turning to Ryan "Because you are the only person with the Sharingan who is on the side of Konoha besides me."

"We have arranged Neji Hyuuga to train you, Bethany" Tsunade said.

"Cool" Bethany said. She wasn't sure to be happy or scared.

"Well, we better get going." Tsunade said. "Training begins tomorrow." Kakashi poofed away and Tsunade walked out and closed the door.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Ryan said walking to his room. He lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He and Bethany both new tomorrow was going to be a long day…

**A/N: That's the second chapter! And if you haven't guessed by now Bethany is my best friend in real life. But whatever…. Review please!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Training

Bethany walked out of the hotel with an apple in her hand. She looked around and saw her destination, the Hyuuga estate. She was supposed to be there at 8:00 sharp but she decided to arrive at 7:30 just to be safe and because it was like her first day of school. "Always make a good impression! Never be late!" her mother always used to say. "Mom…" Bethany mumbled sadly. THUD! She hit a wall. "Ow! Ryan's right, walls really do hurt!" she looked up and saw an extravagant gate decorated in flowers. "This must be the Hyuuga estate" She thought aloud. Bethany took a deep breath, went inside, and looked for Neji.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ryan walked out of the hotel at about 9:30 and looked around. "Okay…. Kakashi told me to meet him at ninja training ground #1." Ryan thought aloud. "So that must be the place with those three logs by the lake!" He said while starting down the path to his left. He made his way down and found Kakashi leaning against a tree reading his book.

"You're late" Kakashi said closing his book.

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life." Ryan said mockingly.

"Yeah…" Kakashi said. 'Wow, I never knew how dumb that excuse sounded until now' he thought. "Shall we begin?"

"C'mon!" Ryan shouted.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bethany ran down the path and looked around frantically. "Where is he!?" It was two hours after the desired meeting time. She saw Neji meditating under a tree.

"Hello" he said calmly.

"Look I'm sorry I'm late I-"she began.

"It's fine. Let's begin." He said.

"Um… Ok?" Bethany was in shock.

"First we'll work on form." Neji explained. "I won't use any chakra in my blows so we can train longer and-"

"Question!" Bethany shouted.

"…yes?" he asked warily

"How do I activate the Byakugan?" She asked.

"Well… just close your eyes and imagine a blue energy flowing into them." He explained.

"That's it?" she asked.

"Pretty much." Neji shrugged.

"Cool." She said. "Let's go!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Alright… we'll start off with seeing what chakra nature you have." He said handing Ryan a piece of what looked to be plain paper. "Focus chakra into it" Kakashi said.

'Okay, I've seen them do it on the show it shouldn't be that hard…' he thought to himself. Suddenly, the paper split into two then lit on fire. "Ow!" he yelled while dropping the two pieces of smoldering paper.

"Well that's rare" Kakashi said. "You're barely at genin level and yet you're starting out with two elements."

"Is that good?' Ryan asked.

"Yes. Now let's begin with your training." Kakashi said.

"Focusing on what part?" Ryan asked.

"Activating your Sharingan." Kakashi said. Then he threw a kunai aimed right between Ryan's eyes!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ow, ow, ow, OW!!!" Bethany yelled in pain. "Who knew poking hurt this much!?"

"You have to try!" Neji yelled heading in for another blow.

Bethany gasped. With her Byakugan she could see he was putting chakra into his blows now. On instinct she threw her elbow in front of her (Which Neji surprisingly ran into) and slammed her palm forward, connecting with Neji's chest. Neji flew backwards and caught himself before falling.

"V-very good." Neji said in a scratchy voice. Then he collapsed onto the ground.

"Uh-oh…" Bethany mumbled.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Ryan saw the kunai coming and ducked under it. "What the hell was that for!?"

Kakashi didn't respond. He ran forward and was instantly behind Ryan. "One thousand years of Death!"

"Oh, crap!" Ryan said as time seemed to slow down. He grabbed Kakashi's hand, spun around, and let go.

"What?" Kakashi flipped in mid-air and landed on his feet. He saw Ryan standing with a smile on his face.

"I think I've got it." Ryan said flashing his Sharingan.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Neji woke up to see Sakura and Bethany standing over him. He looked around to see he was in the hospital. "Wh-what?"

"Bethany accidentally hit a vital point in your body with her gentle fist" Sakura explained.

"S-sorry" Bethany said meekly.

"That's fine…wait… SHE knocked me out?" He asked.

"Well yes." Sakura replied.

"Hn." Neji scoffed.

"You're just mad because you got beaten by a girl!" Bethany yelled.

"You should go home." Sakura said. "I need to heal him."

"Okay… "She mumbled. She walked out of the hospital and headed to her hotel. She felt like she needed a nap.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well..." Kakashi panted. "You're reflexes are getting pretty good."

"Thanks" Ryan replied. His Sharingan faded from blood red to his normal hazel eyes.

"We should stop for today. The suns almost down." Kakashi pointed out.

"Sure…" Ryan said. He wanted to train a little longer but his body couldn't keep up with his mind. 'One disadvantage to the Sharingan I guess…' he thought.

"Same time tomorrow" Kakashi said. With that, he vanished into a puff of smoke.

_________________________________________________________________________________________-

And so the day ended with both Ryan and Bethany wondering what tomorrow held in store for them…

**A/N: Well that's the third chapter! Hope you liked it! Poor Neji…. Anyway…. Review Please!!!**


End file.
